Local area networks and telecommunications connections often use patch panels, especially at the customer's premises, to enable inter- or cross-connection between telecommunications equipment. Patch panels typically comprise a frame member including plurality of connector locations wherein any of a variety of jacks, including, but not limited to, copper and fiber, may be mounted. The jacks allow for fairly rapid connection and disconnection between two jacks in the same patch panel, or between one jack in the patch panel and another jack in a nearby patch panel, with a patch cord. One type of jack and plug arrangement for a patch panel is an RJ-45 type connector, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,261. Other patch panels and jacks are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,299,956 and 5,674,093.
Each jack in a patch panel typically terminates with a plurality of punch down type connectors, usually referred to as insulation displacement connectors (IDCs), positioned through the patch panel on a rear side of the patch panel. An IDC allows for termination of individual conductor wires to a designated jack. An installer is required to correctly position and terminate each conductor wire to the correct IDC on the correct jack. The individual conductor wires may then be run to a desired termination.
Various concerns arise in the use of IDCs. One concern is that the use of an IDC requires a skilled installer to correctly select the appropriate IDC among the plurality of IDCs for each jack. Further, the installer must be familiar with and skilled at using IDCs so as to strip the insulation from the conductor wire so as to assure a reliable connection.
There is a need for improved patch panels and methods to terminate to such patch panels.